Making A Home
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Based on the prompt "Process of kurt surprising blaine with the work space," also featuring a bit of Klainchel friendship for kicks.


**Latest reaction fic ever, oopsie daisies.**

* * *

In retrospect, Blaine should've known Kurt was up to something. Kurt wasn't exactly the stealthiest of planners, especially when he was excited, and he _had _slipped up once or twice.

"_Hey, Blaine, where'd you leave that desk lamp you had when you moved in?" Kurt had asked him one night as they lounged on the loft's couch after going out to a movie._

"_Um, I think it's in one of those footlockers under your bed, why?" Blaine had answered, but Kurt started distracting him by giving him a head scratch, and _oh,_ if that was Blaine's reward for rinsing his gel out, he might start doing that more often. "Oh my God, please keep doing that."_

"_If I must," Kurt had teased, and then Blaine's brain short-circuited entirely as Kurt really dug his nails in._

And then a few days after that, Blaine had received a rushed, strange phone call from a really winded Kurt.

"_B, you prefer plastic folders over paper, right?"_

"_Yeah, I tend to always rip the paper ones. I don't know my own strength, I guess. Is there a reason you're asking this?"_

"_Ms. Halloran is asking me all sorts of weird questions as part of her script-writing process. She even dragged me out to Staples so she could physically see the brands we like best. Are we sure her credentials are good?"_

"_I have no-"_

"_I'm sorry, Blaine, she's dragging me down the aisles at light speed, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tonight love you bye!"_

_Blaine had stared down at his phone screen in confusion – he could have sworn he heard Rachel yelling something in the background about "Don't ruin it, Kurt!" He thought she was supposed to be at the diner that day, but maybe he'd heard wrong and she was micromanaging things like usual. He shrugged and grabbed his jacket to go have some Bro Video Game Time at Sam's (and yes, Sam made him use all caps to describe it, because it was "sacred")._

He finally understood Kurt's seemingly nonsensical questions the day he moved back into the loft. He wrangled his suitcase up the stairs with only a few hard bumps against his calves, then slid the door open to a surprise he'd never expected.

Kurt and Rachel bustled into the living room, each carrying the final touches of furniture that would turn Blaine's workspace dream into a reality. He dropped the handle of his suitcase and nearly ran over to Kurt, who held his arms out and said "Welcome home, B," once he got his hands free.

"Do you like it? Are you totally surprised?" Rachel questioned as she held her arms out for her own hug. "I thought Kurt was gonna blow it, honestly."

"It's just like I'd pictured it," Blaine said over Kurt's indignant squawk. "I can't believe you two put this together for me!"

"This is your home now, too, Blaine," Kurt said. "Your aesthetic deserves its own place in the design."

"You know, I could be offended that you've never thought _my _aesthetic deserves a place in the design of our home," Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rachel, when we moved in here, your aesthetic was animal prints and multiple shades of pink. I'm literally incapable of living in a large scale version of Strawberry Shortcake's Dream House," Kurt said, holding up a silencing finger when Rachel opened her mouth to interject. "Now that you've matured a little, maybe we'll talk. But I still have final veto."

"Fine," she said through a pout. "I see how it is. The two lovebirds are going to take over my sanctuary with their coordinating favorite colors and styles. One day I'm going to come home and it'll look like an Ikea catalog threw up in here."

"Rach, you know we'd never dare to exclude you from the overall style of the loft," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I might even need you to be on my side if one day Kurt decides he wants to get that weird leather couch he saw at the vintage store the other day."

"That was a classic piece, Blaine!" Kurt said, scandalized.

"And it was super uncomfortable to sit on, Kurt!" Blaine retorted, matching Kurt's tone. "Seriously, it'd be impossible to cuddle on that thing."

Kurt's brow scrunched infinitesimally. "We can't base all of our choices on their cuddliness, honey," he said, not sounding too convincing.

"Well, if you're willing to give up Friday night couch cuddles with me, then I guess I won't stand in your way," Blaine said, hoping his shit-eating grin wasn't too evident.

"Hey, no, when did I say that?" Kurt said, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I would never say that!"

"Cute as this conversation is, I really can't handle listening to it any longer," Rachel said, extracting herself from Blaine's hug. "I have another meeting with Mary, I'll be back some time tonight!"

Blaine and Kurt both waved to Rachel as she bustled through the doorway before turning back to each other. "Seriously, Kurt, thank you for the surprise."

"I meant what I said, Blaine. It's your home, too." Kurt walked over to Blaine and pulled him in for another hug. "Want to prove to me that our couch is just right for cuddling?"

"I seriously don't understand how our friends don't know that you're so greedy for cuddles, baby," Blaine said, snickering lightly into the side of Kurt's neck.

"Is that a no? Because I can go dig out Bruce...," Kurt said, pulling away slightly.

"Get back here and snuggle with me, Hummel." Blaine stretched out on the couch before smacking the space left in front of him.

"As you wish," Kurt replied, dropping onto the couch.

"Oooh, we should watch that movie."

"Sounds perfect." Kurt leaned in and pecked Blaine quickly on the lips before cueing up Netflix. "It's good to have you home, Blaine."

"It's good to _be_ home, Kurt."


End file.
